


survive live thrive

by proudwlw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwlw/pseuds/proudwlw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will have each other now, That's all that matters. Post 3x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	survive live thrive

As soon as Will's body hit the water he felt anew. As if he left the old him on the top of that cliff. Because he did. He closed his eyes and let the water engulf him. Minutes, seconds before he had fully embraced Hannibal, body and soul. When Hannibal looked at him and He looked at Hannibal, he wanted to kiss him he really did. He was just so exhausted and drained that all he could do was lay his head on Hannibal's chest and embrace him, hold him close because as Bedelia said, He can't live with him and he sure as hell can't live without him. It almost frighted Will to see how much love he saw when he looked into Hannibal's eyes. No one has ever looked at him the way Hannibal does, and no one will ever if Hannibal has any say in it. It would of been so simple to end their journey if Will had killed Hannibal by pushing him off the cliff, so fucking easy right? but he just couldn't do it. He and Hannibal's lives are intertwined and If Hannibal died there would be a part of Will that died as well. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought. Will didn't want their journey to end, ever since Hannibal has come into his life it has been nothing short of interesting and intriguing, always keeping him on his toes. Hannibal wasn't lying when he told Will that he would find him interesting. As Will came back to reality he struggled to stay afloat in the water when he felt two strong arms wrapped around him "I've got you" Hannibal whispered in his ear and kissed the shell of it gently as he swim to shore. He was thankful in that moment.

***  
Will startled as he woke in an unfamiliar bed and surroundings "You're awake" He looked at Hannibal feeling relief.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere far away from our old lives" Hannibal smiled at him then and Will sat up moaning from the pain.

Hannibal came and sat next to him, lifting his hand and kissing it gently. "I cleaned up your wounds" He lifted his hand to stroke Will's cheek and the scar on the side of his face

Will laughed "I probably look hideous"

"Hardly, you are beautiful. The scars, we should embrace them they represent who we are."

Will stared at Hannibal "If you cleaned up my wounds, who cleaned up yours"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me dear Will"

"If I don't who will?"

Hannibal looked at him again with that look that Will feels like he is staring into his soul. "Come on" Will takes Hannibal's hand and walks him to the bathroom 

"Sit" Hannibal smirks then.

"What's the magic word"

"Sit your ass down, please"

Hannibal smiles and does as he's told. Will starts by taking Hannibal's shirt off and he looks at his chest and see's too many scars to count. He runs his hands over them and Hannibal tenses. He cleans the dry blood off of his belly and gently touches it while looking at Hannibal. They have matching scars now. After Will finishes cleaning his wounds he bends down and kisses his belly scar. Hannibal hums and strokes Will's face again. He takes pleasure in it. He starts by kissing Will's forehead and Will's eyes drift shut, then he kisses his other scar, then his nose and his cheek until finally he kisses his lips. Will breaths in deeply, breaths in Hannibal and lets his mouth open and allows Hannibal to slid his tongue in his mouth and Hannibal bites down on Will's lip drawing blood but Will doesn't care. He opens his eyes for a second to look at Hannibal and what he sees makes his heart pound. Hannibal is kissing him but it's the look on his face he actually looks happy? and at peace. He never doubts that Hannibal loves him it's all right there in his eyes. Hannibal breaks the kiss and he's stroking his cheek once again with the look of pure love in his eyes. In this moment Hannibal is happy he's got the man he loves in his arms and he doesn't intend on ever letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is my way of getting my feels out about hannigram and the finale that killed us all. I hope you enjoy it and please keep tweeting #SaveHannibal


End file.
